


Mac and Cream

by Finleythefox



Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cum in mac and cheese, Georgenap, M/M, Mac and Cheese, Quickies, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Switch Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finleythefox/pseuds/Finleythefox
Summary: Dream is a pissbaby and want mac and cheese. George and Sapnap decide to add something *extra* to it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142468
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118
Collections: MCYT





	Mac and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rosie's crack prompt :sob:. He's kinda- crazy?  
> May I just say, HOLY FUCK? The amount of view from you guys really makes me happy- I never thought I'd actually be getting 4,000 views on- Anything? And I know most of you are horny fucks but dude, thank you so much for reading this. Every comment makes me feel so happy as well as every view and Kudos <3  
> Also, do you guys want me to drop my insta/Twitter in the next story? I post art on insta as well as some shit and I could post stuff about Dream team on Twitter and do QnA's as well as story and drawing requests?  
> Again thank you for the overwhelming views :)  
> Ok now, go read the fic.  
> Sorry about it being so short :(

George muttered a string of curses as his head hit the top of the cupboard.

He winced in pain as he grabbed his head and stood up, stretching his legs which had cramped up. 

_"Why did I agree to make Dream food in the first place?",_ he chided himself as he searched the other cabinets for a pot. 

All the racket George was making alerted one of his boyfriends, Sapnap, who stuck his head in the kitchen to see what was happening. 

"You good George?" 

"No! Dream's being a pissbaby and making me make him some mac and cheese while he tortures children but I can't fucking find a pot!" 

Sapnap's eyes widened as George exploded in front of him. 

Sapnap glided across the kitchen and engulfed George in a bear hug, calming George, who had become a flustered mess. 

"No don't cry, you're so sexy~" Sapnap whispered into George's ear as he rubbed circles into George's shoulder blades. 

George started to breathe normally and leaned into Sapnap's embrace, closing his eyes and listening to Sapnap's affirmations. 

After a couple of minutes of them standing in the kitchen, Sapnap lit up. 

"George!" 

George, who had been half asleep, jolted up in Sapnap's arms. 

"Y-yeah?"

He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. 

"I got an idea on how we can get back at Dream!" 

George looked up at him in confusion. 

"Why are we getting back at Dream?"

"Because, as you said, he's being a pissbaby... and he deserves it after killing me in our PVP match." 

George gasped in fake shock as he pushed Sapnap away from him. "So that's your motive?" 

George clutched his shirt in mock pain. "I thought you cared about me!" The two stared at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. 

"A-anyway, what's the plan?"

~~~

Sapnap watched George as he poured the mac and cheese into the bowl. 

"So, now what?" 

George questioned Sapnap as he put the dirty dishes in the sink. 

"Well, do you think Dream wants to eat my cum or yours?" 

George thought it over and slinked closer to Sapnap. He traced circles on Sapnap's shoulders and he flashed Sapnap a coy grin. 

"Mmm, well I think you deserve a reward for coming up with the plan..." 

George's hands had traveled down to Sapnap's pants by the end of his sentence and he had started to zip the zipper down. 

Sapnap reached over to the bowl and handed it to George. 

"Can't forget this." 

George nodded as he took it in one hand and with the other, slid Sapnap's boxers down. 

He positioned it at the end of Sapnap's cock and started to stroke it, collecting the precum in the bowl. 

"Don't you think he'll taste the difference?" 

George asked Sapnap but continued to stroke the dick. 

Sapnap laughed "Isn't that the point?" George shrugged and hurried his pace, sure that Dream was going to get impatient. 

Sapnap's breaths grew shallower as George quickened his stroking, knowing Sapnap was near. 

Sapnap groaned and hit his climax, squirting into the bowl. 

Once he was done, George got up and pressed a kiss against Sapnap's cheek. 

"Thank you, Sapnap!" 

George picked up a fork and started to mix the contents of the bowl, making his way to Dream's room. 

He knocked and opened the door. Dream was in the middle of answering his donos when George walked in. 

Dream paused mid-sentence to face George. "George! Finally!, Thank you so much!" 

Dream told his chat that he'd be right back and got up from his chair to get the bowl from George's hands. 

He brushed a kiss on George's lips as he turned to walk away. "Thank you so much, George! I was really hungry!" 

Dream sat back in his chair as he started to raise the forkful of mac and cheese to his mouth. George smiled. 

"It's no problem Dream." 

He walked out of Dreams room and closed the door but kept his ear to the door. He waited for a few seconds before Dream exclaimed mid-sentence. 

"Woah, this is really salty. Guess George isn't the best cook guys." 

George giggled to himself as he walked back to the kitchen, about to shower Sapnap with kisses and hugs.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/VjPwpsMwrG  
> Wanna talk about Dream team being horny? Or just meet new people? Join the discord server for the series!


End file.
